


Tie-d Up

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a prompt, I think it was "tie", I posted this one drunk and didn't make a summary so I don't really remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie-d Up

“Toki, did you molests de butler?” Skwisgaar paused in the doorway, trying to figure out just why Toki seemed to be wearing the CFO’s tie.  
Toki grinned mischievously, the red tie looking very odd against his usual t-shirt. “Skwisgaar. Steps into my office, we needs to talk abouts work, because work, work, work, everythings is work.”  
“Ams you feeling okays?”  
Holding a finger to his lips, Toki whispered, “I’s being Mr. Managers. I thinks you has a thing for him, so I wanted to surprise you. Now be nice and plays along.”

It was funny how a tie, even over a t-shirt, made anyone seem more authoritative. Skwisgaar stepped into Toki’s room, which looked nothing like an office. Well, he did have a desk, but that was it. “I doesn’t has a ting for de managers, but I will still plays dis. So what ams dis about works?”  
“You should.... does more of it!”  
“Pfft, whatevers. Ams dat all yous got?”  
“Noes! I gots... another tie!” Toki produced a second red tie from under his pillow (why were there ties under his pillow?) And put it on Skwisgaar.

Now they were both wearing ties.  
Skwisgaar straightened his. “Okays... now whats?”  
It was quickly becoming clear that Toki hadn’t thought this out. “We works?”  
“How abouts I works at taking yous pants off?” He took off his tie, looping it loosely around Toki’s wrists. “Dere, your job ams to pretends you’s really tied up.”  
“Ja, okays.”

A little while later, Skwisgaar complained. “Why ams you not doesing anyting?”  
Toki faked wide-eyes innocence. “But Skwisgaar, I’s all tied up!”  
“So typicals, you ams jus going to lays back and lets me does all de work...”  
He would have continued, but Toki stripped the tie off his wrists and wrapped it around his own. “There, now you’s tied up. But now I doesn’t has a tie, so I has no idea what we’s doing now.”  
“Well you ties me up, dat means you has to does all de works now.”

*and that’s what _would_ have happened, but at that moment Charles showed up wanting to know where the hell his ties were, and to tell them that there was a band meeting in five minutes.


End file.
